Blueshift
by Yourfellowwriter
Summary: Armed with the knowledge of who and what he is at the age of 5, a determined girl eager to regain a place in his life, a proper education and a team. One member of which seems to have renewed a particular sort of rivalry with a particular sort of person and the other seeking to complete his own ambition regardless of them. Well, perhaps, Naruto might learn to understand after all.


**Blueshift**

 **"A blizzard of fire, is all we transmit"**

* * *

Today was the day, after several tough years she and her classmates were about to receive the results of the Academy Graduation Exam. It was a significantly longer education than any of them had been expecting, since the current Lord Hokage decided to up the minimum age of all Ninja to 16. It had caused quite the stir among the Ninja and Civilian Councils, due to a decrease in the resident Shinobi rank which directly translated to a rather dramatic shift in village income. Less Ninja, less work; It was a fairly simple thing to grasp even if she spent the first few years of study completely oblivious to it. As an aspiring Kunoichi, one of the most knowledgeable of her generation, it shamed her to think of her ignorance back then. She would admit, only under pain of death outloud, that her old friend and rival in all things had been catching her up with every passing year. It was a struggle to remain ahead of the Pig, as well as advance her skills as the Instructors expected.

She had no doubt that both her, her rival and her crush would all be graduating, and little doubt about the rest of her class either. There was one boy that she did wonder about though, he was sitting directly in front of her right now in fact. Having lost out on a seat next to Sasuke because Ino had capitalised on her brief distraction when they'd entered the room she'd been forced to take the seat behind. The boy in front never spoke, though she had _seen_ him conversing quietly with Sasuke several times over the years. That wasn't what had been her main curio about the boy, of course, but it did play a large part especially as he seemed to have a closer relationship with her crush than anyone she'd ever seen before. It was a damning state of affairs to know that someone, who Sasuke had declared once (after getting sick of the constant questions) that he wasn't even friends with and barely knew, had managed to get the coveted attention of the last loyal Uchiha. No, that fact had interested her mostly because she was searching for something to give her the edge over Ino (who for some reason had been extra adamant in beating her to that seat than usual). Her curiosity had been peaked by the fact he only attended class once or twice a year and not once had the Instructor's done anything more than glare viciously at him. That in and of itself was a confusing reaction, such hate wasn't something she'd seen directed at anyone other than him. For all intents and purposes the boy's name was 'Brat', and it wasn't until Iruka-Sensei, one of the better liked Instructors, asked him a question did they learn his name. Of course the boy had only answered in handsigns, given that was the topic of the question.

Naruto.

It had made her chuckle to think such a quiet boy, so calm in every endeavour, could have a name meaning 'Maelstrom' of all things. She'd had to wonder if his parents were pranksters, or whether they had names equally contradictory to their personalities. It did remind her, however, of one other trait of his that she had heard about. Hinata, a rather timid friend of hers to be sure, had seemingly met the boy once before a long time ago. She had been talking with Hinata, deciding on a whim to ask about the "strange Naruto boy" only for the pale girl to suddenly gain some colour to her skin. It was rather surprising, to say the least, that the Hyuga girl had harbored some sort of feeling for who she viewed as "an amazingly kind hearted boy" who had defended her after being bullied by some Genin from The Hidden Mist when they were 12. She did question the girls description of his face though, after all eye's like brilliant sapphires and fox-like whisker marks upon his cheeks seemed more romantic fantasy than anything else. Then again, he wore a half mask under his orange hoodie. She could agree with the eyes to some degree though, they were the clearest blue she had ever seen. It was about the only thing she wished was different about Sasuke, his eyes weren't nearly as colourful.

It would be interesting to see how everyone had done, especially as they no longer gave out the Konoha Forehead Protector until they'd actually become Genin. Several unfortunate incidents involving cocky Genin who had failed some mysterious follow up test had kept the headwear and proceeded to abuse the honour. So, they would be assigned their teams, once test results had been given, then they would be sent to meet their Jounin handler in preparation of the follow up test. To pass the academy was to earn the right to be tested to become a Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Drop in workload or not, Konoha was still the most respected and strongest village of the Elemental Nations and that meant to be a Shinobi was truly the highest of honours. Even more so given her families lesser known Ninja background, she was going to put the Haruno name on the map!

So lost in her thoughts, she had not even noticed when Iruka had entered the room, waited patiently for chatter to die down only to be ignored. She noticed pretty damn quickly after he lost his temper though.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The entire class did just that, most of the more anxious or less aware students visibly jumping at the sudden shout. She may have been one of those that jumped, but she was at least aware enough to notice those that hadn't. Sasuke, because she knew he was always aware, Naruto, because the guy was never anything but calm, Shikamaru, which was surprising given that he had been fast asleep, Shino, ever attentive as always and Hinata who only flinched at how loud their Instructor had been. She could hit some pretty high notes herself at times but damn, even her eardrums felt fit to burst about now.

"Now, I'm pleased to say that everyone here today passed the Exam, much to Lord Hokage's surprise. It is my honour to have taught such a talented bunch of students, each of you have far exceeded even the most difficult of the Academy tests. The first time in many decades since a class has ever succeeded as you have done."

Iruka allowed them a moment to preen at the praise, pride was a valuable emotion when correctly managed. He'd allow them this moment to reflect on their success, then of course he would bring them back down to earth. It had always been his way.

"Remember, you may have earned the right to become Ninja but it does not mean you will ever stop learning. The Elemental Nations have been experiencing a wonderful time of peace and prosperity but the life of a Shinobi is fraught with danger. Around every corner your next challenge could await you, on every mission your death could be approaching. It is up to you to harness the Will of Fire our village holds dear and surpass all future tests, overcome the obstacles that will be placed in your path. You are no longer Academy students, but you will find the world a far harsher teacher than I ever was"

He chuckled at the end, the mood had been sufficiently brought down but was still light. Almost whimsical, if he really had to classify it. Taking up the team roster he droned out the listings. In groups of three, people rose and switched seats so they could begin the act of getting to know their possible future teammate; providing they passed their Jounin handler's tests. The first trial they would undergo in the strive to further their careers.

"Team 7 - Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno"

Neither boy reacted much more than to glance at each other across Ino, who was sat between them. Having caught eachothers eyes they returned them to the front of the class. Ino glared back at Sakura, a frustrated pout on her lips as she reluctantly rose. Sakura, well, she tried to stay neutral but couldn't help but send a vicious smirk at her love rival. It was petty and entirely unbecoming of Kunoichi but she couldn't help her reactions whenever Sasuke was concerned. Ino may have gotten to sit next to him during class, but that meant little when she was going to be on the same team as him until he became a Jounin. Sure, there was a good chance when he became Chunin that he'd spend less time as part of Team 7, but he'd still be a member. Who got to sit where felt like losing a battle for the sake of winning the war. One loss to gain an unimaginable advantage in all future battles.

'Suck on that, Ino-pig, Cha!'

She hopped over her desk and landed, rather heavily all things considered, in the chair between her two future teammates. With her and Sasuke on a team together she didn't need to know Naruto's abilities at all. This thing was in the bag! Now all they had to do was wait for their new Sensei, whoever it was. Should be any minute now that all the Jounin would arrive.

* * *

"It's been two hours!" she groaned, head falling backwards with a thud on the desk behind them.

Her companions had offered few words, or rather Naruto offered few words whereas Sasuke only graced them with a few non-committal grunts. As much as she liked the guy, he was such a stick in the mud sometimes. She spent the first hour trying to gain his attention, asking if he would accompany her for a meal later, whether he was looking forward to meeting their Jounin, the late bastard that he was, and what he'd been doing over the brief break they'd had since the exams. Grunts, that's all she'd gotten from him. Bah!

Naruto had at least used words, the first she'd ever heard come from him, but his voice had been so soft and quiet that she had barely understood him. She just continued talking to both and nodding as if she understood their non-descript responses. Only one question had gotten a decent reaction from both and that had been when she suggested to Sasuke that they try and get Naruto to remove his mask. Sasuke had looked contemplative for a moment, glanced at Naruto who shook his head, and then reverted back to his aloof normality. She guessed buck teeth, and that Sasuke was such a nice guy that he didn't want to embarrass their future teammate. Her praise to the only remaining Uchiha in Konoha had been completely ignored as if nothing had ever been said in the first place. She'd have to ask the buck-toothed mystery for tips on how to get closer to him some time. She'd swallow her pride to get closer to her crush.

Fortunately her torture was ended as the door to the classroom slid open some, a man sticking his head through to gaze lazily at them. His single visible eye, the other shielded by his Forehead Protector, slowly shifting between the the three of them and his dull, gravity defying, silver hair flicked against the door frame.

"Hmm" the sound coming from deep in his throat "Could be worse I suppose... Meet me on the roof in 3 minutes"

A small puff of smoke and a subtle shift in air pressure indicated the use of the Body Flicker Technique. A short range, high speed movement that appeared to the untrained eye as teleportation. Only one in her class had actually been taught it, as far as she knew, but then again Sasuke was always ahead of the curve.

"So" she asked, turning towards Sasuke only to find him gone and the air pressure settling where he once was. "What did you..."

'Guess that makes two' she thought as she turned to find Naruto had also disappeared. The Air pressure precisely the same as Sasuke's empty seat had been, if a little more turbulent in it's settling. She let out a long huff of breath.

"Oh, he seems alright Sakura! I guess we'll find out more as we get to know him though"

She didn't think she'd ever sounded more sarcastic in her life. She was only glad the room was empty, otherwise she'd never live down the embarrassment of acting out an imagined response from one of her teammates. Being as the two spoke so little, she wasn't sure who she was supposed to be mimicking.

* * *

"So you finally made it, eh?"

Not two steps out of the door and she was already beginning to hate her new teacher. He turns up two hours late, and she's 2 minutes early and has the gall to make fun of her because she couldn't do the Body Flicker. She repressed the growl that begged to be released and sat delicately on Naruto's left, the only seat remaining on the three person bench overlooking the Academy grounds. Despite her Sensei, who was smiling if his only visible eye was any indication, she felt decidedly more uncomfortable with her teammates silence now.

"So how about some introductions? Why don't I go first!"

He paused and made sure each was paying attention.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like a lot of things, and dislike a lot too. I don't particularly feel like telling you my dreams for the future... Broody, your turn!"

Despite herself she chuckled along with Naruto at Sasuke's given nickname, and managed not be too put out by learning nothing but her future Sensei's name. The boy in question ignored it, though by the deepening of his usual frown was clearly irritated.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I like training and dislike distractions from my goal. I have no dreams, only my mission; to revive my clan and kill the man who took them from me"

Itachi, she remembered. His brother had taken the lives of every Uchiha save for Sasuke's, it was a foolish quest in her mind but she couldn't really deny that she would likely feel the same in his position. Back when she was twelve, she had thought that he was strong for carrying on as if nothing was wrong, every girl who'd had a crush on him had thought that. As they grew older they learnt, it was simply a terrible, terrible wound that could not be healed unless he allowed it to be. She was sympathetic but could not empathise, she had not lost everyone she'd ever cared about after all. She would offer him whatever she could, her feelings for him would one day be accepted and that awful wound would someday heal with it. She hoped beyond hope he would see that soon.

"Hmm. Naruto, your turn and take down the hood and mask for once!"

His tone with her other male teammate was more familiar than it had been with Sasuke. Kakashi had used his name after all, though she suspected he likely knew quite a bit about all of them. She waited on baited breath, gazing intently in expectation for what was so hidden beneath that mask.

'Buck teeth, buck teeth, buck teeth!' she chanted in her mind, she peripherally noted it sounded as if she was begging for a winning card in Blackjack.

"Naruto Uzumaki" he stated confidently and quietly "I like Ramen and dislike ignorance. My dream for the future is to be more than a sacrifice, to be Hokage"

She only barely listened to his words, though absorbed them nonetheless as any Kunoichi would, more focussed on his looks. Yellow Blond hair, bright blue eyes that hid a subtle dullness and whisker marks. Three to each cheek, dark and long. They looked like real hairs from a distance, so black and defined they were, but she could see the way his flesh indented slightly just before the marks. They were either Scars of some horrible sort or birthmarks. It seemed that Hinata hadn't been in some romantically induced illusion. It could also be a distinct sign of a Bloodline Limit, like the Uchiha Families Black irises or the Hyuga's lack of pupil and Iris colouration. Bloodlines almost always left the holder with a recognisable feature, as clear as any Clan Crest to those that knew them. She endeavoured to discover more about the Uzumaki Clan after all this was done.

'Sacrifice' the thought caught her off guard 'If that's all he see's being a Ninja as then why did he become one?'

"Latecomer! You're up, come now, don't dawdle!"

He face went red with suppressed anger and mild embarrassment but she managed to knuckle through regardless.

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Who I like is- what I mean to say, the person I like- urghh! I like reading! Yeah, reading. I dislike Ino-Pig and my dream for the future is to..." She trailed off willingly, already embarrassed at how much of a fool she was making of herself. That said she was certain Kakashi had seen her eyes flick to Sasuke as she was trying to get her Likes and Dreams out the way. She wanted to slap her, frustratingly large, forehead in annoyance. She just couldn't understand what it was that made her seem such an incompetent idiot whenever Sasuke was around. She wasn't some fangirl, she hadn't been since she was 14, but every time she opened her mouth around Sasuke that was what she sounded like. It was such a drag!

'Argh! Now i'm copying Shikamaru in my thoughts'

"Well, whatever. Now, as you know, you've got the true Genin exam tomorrow!" His voice was so cheerful that she felt a stone form in her stomach "Meet me at training field 13 at 9... Oh, and I suggest you don't have breakfast or you'll throw up! Naruto, for you that's an order and you're not allowed to tell them why, got it?"

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei" came the boys quiet reply.

Sakura was starting to wonder if the quiet, confident tone was a lie to conceal an incredible shyness. The order had been given though, so even if she wanted to question Naruto on why he had been ordered while Sasuke and her hadn't she knew that he wouldn't answer. He'd been ordered not to after all, and as little as he attended the academy she knew that obeying superior officers had been drilled into the heads of every student. Oh, they were given lessons about how there were times when going against orders was needed but this didn't feel even close to one of those times. The Academy Instructor's had informed them that such events were only to applied under specific circumstances, circumstances they would only understand once they'd truly become Genin of Konoha.

"Hey, Sasuke! Want to come for a meal with me?"

" _No_ "

She felt her head droop in disappointment.

"If you would like Sakura Haruno, I will accompany you"

The sound of her other teammates quiet voice drew her attention immediately, preventing her from dwelling on the sad swell in her chest. He'd left his hood down but his half-mask had been pulled back up. The dark orange material clinging tightly to his nose and cheeks. Orange hoody and Orange Half-Mask, something told her that was his favourite colour.

"No, no, that's alright Naruto... I was kinda hoping for it to be a date, y'know?"

He nodded in response, his eyebrows quirked in question as if struggling to solve a difficult puzzle. She almost flushed at the intensity with which that inquisitive stare pierced her. She felt as if he was attempting to piece together her thoughts as she stared back. Those 2 seconds felt infinitely longer under his gaze. He turned around swiftly, pacing towards the railing of the building. He offered one last sentence before he jumped over the edge and across the multitude of other rooftops towards the Hokage Monument.

"Do not listen to Kakashi-Sensei's advice Sakura Haruno, pass this suggestion on to Sasuke Uchiha as well... Sometimes, orders must be broken for the good of those you must protect"

She couldn't help but stare, dumbfounded, at his blurred figure as it bounced away. He hadn't left with a Body Flicker like Sasuke, he had chosen to move upon his own steam and for some reason that intrigued her. He was capable of something only high level Genin and above could do, one of only two students in her class who could do it, and yet he chose to move so slowly, in comparison, to his destination. His tone had started as it normally had, but the frightening depth of his voice at the end poked her curiosity. She wondered, truly wondered, who that statement was meant for. No matter what, they had only just met properly so it wasn't directly focussed on her, or even Sasuke for that matter. A glint from the Sun and a flash of blue light on the Fourth Lord Hokage's head caught her eyes.

'Well, at least I know where he ended up, nobody else would wear that much Orange and only a ninja has the ability to reach the top of the Monument'

She shook her own head, dispelling thoughts of the previous nature and reminding herself of the advice she had been given. She had to find Sasuke and pass on the message, perhaps if she showed that Naruto spoke to her too Sasuke would take notice. After all, Naruto had only _ever_ spoken to Sasuke in his few days during the Academy. She took the stairs rather than the roof, it would be easy to find Sasuke anyway, he'd be at his family lake practicing his Fire Release Techniques.

She never noticed that her future Sensei was sat atop a palisade on the roof of a higher part of the building. He'd seen the entire interaction.

'Perhaps I won't be able to read tomorrow after all'

* * *

She trudged wearily down from the bathroom, night clothes still uncomfortable due to the slightly wet skin left from her shower. She loved showers, bathes too, but couldn't stand the way her clothes felt shrunken and tight when she put them on. A side effect of taking her change of clothing into the bathroom with her, a lesson she had always had trouble learning from.

Her mother was busy in the kitchen preparing a light supper, her father out with old Ninja friends, a weekly occurrence that both her parents shared. Tomorrow night, it would be her mother's turn to seek out old friends for the latest gossip or a relaxing day down at the hot springs. She slumped in the wooden chair, pressing her forehead to the cool oak table and waited. The inquisition would be coming soon, a boat load of interesting and downright annoying questions from her loving but naggy and annoying Mother. Her Father was just as bad, and tomorrow's only difference would be that the questions would be far more embarrassing and teasing. The clattering of the nights Vegetable Broth being set down was accompanied by her Mothers inquisitive tone.

"Y'get that brat on your team in the end?"

"Yes Mother, _Sasuke_ is on my team" she was far too tired to for the usual squeal she would normally have to suppress, only able to remind her mother of her crush's name. It never stuck, but then any guy she knew was a "brat" where her mother was concerned.

"So, you gunna share or what?"

She was rather surprised that the usual probing questions had been dropped in favour of allowing the full story. Oh, she was grateful for that, but chose to ignore it instead and just get it all out there.

"Well, our Sensei is annoying. He showed up 2 hours late and then when we went to the rooftop for introductions, he moaned at _me_ for being the last one there. It wasn't that interesting really, it was just basic get-to-know-you stuff and a warning about tomorrow's Genin Exam. He advised us not to eat anything for breakfast but my other teammate, Naruto, said we should ignore that. When I told Sasuke, he apparently decided to eat something regardless. At least Naruto told me, Sasuke can be such a pest sometimes"

"Naruto, as in the Uzumaki brat?"

There was a strangely clipped tone to her mother's voice and when she turned her head up to catch her mother's eyes she found them far more guarded than she'd ever seen them before.

"Y-yeah, why?"

She hadn't intended to ask so nervously but something about this conversation had changed dramatically.

"Just... Just be careful around that kid Sakura. Now, eat up, your supper's getting cold"

With that her mother walked back to the kitchen, with nary a glance back. What was it about her new teammate that had set her mother so on edge? There was a subtle fear in those eyes that even the thickest emotional walls couldn't have hidden. All it did was raise more questions about Naruto. She may not know the boy very well, but the few times she'd seem him he'd been calm and polite. He would always move aside and hold open doors for anyone behind him, not once had he gotten annoyed with Kiba for the Inuzuka's attempts to rile people up and he took every hateful glare of the Academy Instructors with grace. He didn't ignore them, he stared back undaunted and unafraid but without a single bit of disrespect or ferocity. Why were there so many adults with such extreme emotions towards him?

If it wasn't for the fact that she'd never once seen him around the village in all her 16 years, she would've thought he was constantly causing chaos and destruction. Hell, some of those instructors looked at him as if he was the damn Nine-tailed Fox back from the dead! It was ridiculous! She'd have to find out about him, for sure, because there had to be a reason for these reactions. Maybe she'd ask Iruka-Sensei after the Exam tomorrow, he was the only one at the Academy that didn't treat Naruto any differently and he was sure to have noticed the other Instructors reactions. Plus, he was a respectable Chunin, he had to be in the know!

The rest of her meal wasn't nearly as tasty as it had started, and her sleep was uninterrupted but fitful.

* * *

"You know I was listening when you disobeyed my orders don't you?"

Honestly, it had surprised him. Naruto had always followed his orders, then again he also always did whatever he could to help people. As one of the ANBU Guards that had been assigned to him since his childhood he'd seen the boy try to help since he was 5. Then simple watching after he learned the Transformation Technique and began to disguise himself so that his help was actually accepted by the townsfolk. Perhaps he shouldn't have been shocked to know he'd disobeyed when to not do so would only put his classmates, members of Konoha, at risk the following day. Despite it all, the boy had placed members of their Hidden Village above anything else, health and happiness of his own included.

"I know Kakashi-Sensei, but they probably caught on anyway. There was no point in me not going against you, was there?"

"Hmm... No, I guess not! Okay then, but, you still can't make breakfast tomorrow!"

The blond boy nodded absently, gaze still wrapped up in a scroll.

"You gotten any further with that Technique yet? Given its differences you can hardly call it what your Father did"

Flying Thunder God. Man, even now he was sure he'd never see a more impressive Jutsu, and when combined with the Rasengan? His old mentor was every bit the mass murdering war criminal that Iwa insisted he was. A true Hero of the Leaf, but in their line of work that made you the monster from a child's nightmares to the other nations, Allied or not.

"I've not really thought about it, Shift maybe? I've been making a bunch of extra Seal-Tags, and i've been trying to scrounge up some money to buy the Specialised Kunai too so i've not had much time to think about it"

"Well, i'm sure you'll come up with something. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll stop by sametime next month, same as always. Later!"

He didn't bother waiting for a reply, there wasn't going to be one anyway. Instead he used the same technique he used to get anywhere, Body Flicker. It wasn't often he visited, who would be one of his future students he was certain. Once a month at most unless he had missions. It had been a favoured pastime of his, one of the few actually good reasons he used to explain his lateness to meetings with the Hokage. He had been one of the many masked Anbu who had helped train Naruto. It was the Thirds wish, and the ANBU were the only people he could trust to truly keep their emotions in check when dealing with the kid. Sure, there were a few that hated the boy, but the moment they donned their mask the only hates they had permission to feel were those of their Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi adored Naruto, and thus those with their Mask, no matter what else they personally felt, treated the boy with utmost respect. No death-threats, no cold looks, no mistreatment whatsoever.

Sure, it probably sucked to grow up with the most influential people in the majority of your life, your teachers, were little more than near featureless masks with the emotional range of a spoon. The love the Hokage had for Naruto, that the vendors of a local Ramen stand and that one girl from a few years ago probably helped a tiny bit... Well, maybe not that girl considering how that had ended up.

It had been a difficult day for him to find out about the Nine-Tails, not to mention the truth about his Mother and Father. It took a long time for it to simply sink in, let alone for the blond boy to process it. After that, he'd been given the only three Scrolls that had mattered to him. One Ninja art and two Techniques. The Sealing Arts, the Flying Thunder God and the Rasengan. He'd gotten pretty good with Rasengan, though it was certainly far from mastered and his Sealing was certainly getting better with each passing day but it was Flying Thunder God that had improved the most.

For one, the boy was a natural! Perfectly aimed Kunai throws, using the throw to both coral his opponent _and_ teleport without even a seconds time to work it out and even using the technique to spread more Seals around the training field for extra maneuverability. Throw a Kunai to teleport himself to, throw another to teleport the Seal-Tag and Repeat; All the while collecting the Fallen Kunai to use when needed, be it for direct attack or for further battleground adaption or travel.

Then of course there was the fact that it wasn't really the same technique at all. It was with a streak of blue that heralded the departure or arrival of Naruto and his Pronged Kunai. And, though Naruto did not know about such things yet, the Elemental Affinity he used to enact the Technique was different to his Father's too! Adapting such things for such differing Affinities was next to impossible in terms of difficulty, and that whiskered lad had only gone and done it purely by accident if the Hokage was too be believed. He was to be believed, of course, after all he was the _Professor_ of Konoha and the Hokage. He knew his stuff. Still, he couldn't help but worry, for that young lad was as close to a younger brother as he'd ever gotten. His role back in ANBU and his future role as Sensei would deny him the chance to admit that for possibly years to come but it made it no less true. In fact, he wasn't the only member of ANBU to have grown to admire the boy and some had been forced by the Hokage to cease all efforts to teach him anything more than the Academy techniques and his family scrolls. One of his own underlings, Tenzo if he recalled correctly, had even taken to trying to teach the Wood Release. Not directly, of course, mostly the theory and Chakra forms necessary in the hopes that Naruto's Uzumaki heritage, and his extremely distant Senju heritage, might allow him some limited access to the ability. After only two lessons, and a surprising jump in ability in terms of Chakra control, did the Hokage deem it too far.

The worry though, that would remain. Naruto always wanted friends, not guardians. He wanted to fall in love, to experience heartache and the reconciliation that comes with it. He wanted a best-friend, a rival and someone to hate. He wanted what every man, woman and child had. He had never experienced any of those to his own memory, too young was he to remember the more skilled Assassination attempts and more vicious verbal assaults. His earliest memories were of being told of the Fox and his heritage, and after that the hatred of the villagers had only filled him with a detached sort of pity and sympathy. He had reasoned, entirely of his own merit even at such a young age, that they had lost their dearest loved ones to the being within him and were still too lost in grief to see the difference. Even 11 years on from the revelation, he had never once lost faith in the fact that Konoha was a good and just Hidden Village who protects it's own. He truly believed that no matter the hatred directed towards him, that as a member of Konoha, any threat to his being would be treated as it would for any other citizen.

Kakashi, he only hoped that was true should it ever come to pass.

The worry, was not about that. It was more, the worry of Sakura and Sasuke rejecting whatever attempts Naruto made towards friendship. He knew he and Sasuke had been drawn to each other through shared pains, so different and yet so similar it was near impossible to explain, but neither felt the other was anything more than a passing acquaintance and both were too, though neither would admit it, fearful to form the bonds needed to go beyond that at the age they met. He feared, and prayed against, the idea that Naruto would be rejected by his teammates. The words of a conversation, on the boys 7th birthday no less, still sent a cold feeling to his chest.

 _"I don't know Dog, maybe my life is supposed to be an endless sea of masks... Jinchuuriki, a living sacrifice... Maybe it is my happiness that is the price to protect our home"_

That those few sentences, riddled with a sort of resigned apathy too much for a boy so young, all from wishing him a Happy Birthday. _Happy_ , that had been the point, the meaning behind the words. Naruto didn't understand what Happiness truly was. The boy had felt it, for certain, but those moments so dulled by time and infrequency had desensitised his mind to the idea. For all intents and purposes, Naruto had never felt happy. Never joyful, never Happy, never loved... He had received the moments meant to inspire those emotions so oddly he didn't comprehend them. A free meal at Ichiraku's every now and again, whenever the servers could afford to allow him one, was seen merely as recompense for such frequent patronage. The kind words and encouragement of the Hokage reduced to mere platitudes only meant to be respectful to the Fourth's legacy. The teachings of the ANBU only orders to be fulfilled.

It was amazing the lengths the human mind would go to convince itself the world is a certain way. That one girl had almost got through to him, but Naruto had crushed that hope during one of his worst moments, severely injured from dealing with a traitorous Chunin. The rage at his injuries, the way the Chunin had tried to manipulate and kill him on top of the horror of his first kill had been too much for his 13 year old mind. The girl had been absolutely heartbroken at being shut out of his life, and he doubted she'd ever forgotten what she'd seen in his house that night. That young 13 year old girl, who had been trying valiantly to work her way into his Charge's heart, was the closest thing to a friend Naruto had ever had. He had no doubt that little girl considered him her best friend, and he knew that if it hadn't been for what happened that night she would've been well on her way to proving he didn't need to be Hokage to complete his dream.

Naruto's dream was interesting and rather noble in his opinion. It was to be Hokage, the only way he saw to being more than just a sacrifice for village safety and yet he knew that as Hokage he had to be willing to sacrifice his life for the village. He was aware that he would always be a sacrifice, a Jinchuuriki, so he sought to be something more, something important to everyone. Hokage was his only conclusion, to be the Fire Shadow of the village hidden in the Leaves. At the moment though, he was simply a lonely boy.

All he'd ever known was loneliness, just like Sasuke really because a good portion of Sasuke's anger these days stemmed from being alone and not hatred for his brother.

Sasuke was surrounded by people, but had no one, Naruto simply had no one; No matter what he, Kakashi, could try to do to convince otherwise. The Uchiha Curse of Hatred and The Power of Human Sacrifice and in the middle of it all would be him and Sakura Haruno... It'd be fine... He hoped.

* * *

It was rather difficult balancing all the food she'd brought for lunch, even with her training the amount of food was simply too much. She had brought as much as she could to make absolutely certain her teammates would had enough food in them in preparation for the Genin Test. After speaking with her Mother some more, the woman had advised that she eat a light breakfast before she left and then have more while they wait for their Sensei. She'd also passed on the knowledge that Kakashi Hatake was perpetually late for everything, so it would give her chance to socialise with people who would likely be by her side for a good few years. She couldn't deny that the idea of learning more about the mysterious Naruto excited her a little more than Sasuke, but then Sasuke was always around and thus she could spare a day to get to know Naruto instead. Her circle of close friends was pretty small and Naruto seemed like he'd make a brilliant addition to that group.

He and Sasuke were going to be _her_ boys for a long time, especially since the vast majority of Genin teams grew very close in a short amount of time. Such was the way in the Ninja world, she supposed. So, with that in mind, it only made sense that she make absolutely certain they were in perfect health, she'd even gone out of her way to make an extra portion for their Sensei too! It didn't feel right to refer to Kakashi-Sensei as one of her boys but that didn't mean she wouldn't provide for him as she was Sasuke and Naruto.

"So, you got Forehead then?"

Ino's voice floated across the air and stopped her dead in her tracks. She had completely forgotten the route to their meeting place was past her Family Flower Shop. She'd gone to take another step and greet her rival with a fist to the back of her head when another voice sounded out.

"Do you mean Sakura Haruno? I do not understand that nickname, I find her forehead rather charming..."

She wasn't sure what had prompted Ino to initiate conversation with her teammate, that was the only thing she was sure of though, Ino had been the one to initiate. She always was, especially given Naruto's quiet nature. She chose to ignore the slight warmth that spread across her cheeks at his unintentional compliment.

"You do? Never mind that, you think you're ready? According to what Shikamaru worked out, you graduated Dead-Last"

"I appreciate the concern Ino Yamanaka, but I assure you my abilities are enough to handle all Gennin tasks and responsibilities. My position in rankings is merely a result of my lack of attendance"

That was surprising, she'd always thought Naruto gave off a powerful aura the few times he came to the academy, almost on par with Sasuke's. For Ino to not have noticed seemed odd considering she was one of the best at figuring people out. That trait of Naruto's of using someone's full name, meant to be respectful or withdrawn she wasn't sure, was beginning to bug her though. That'd be her first task later, making sure he referred to her only by her first name. There was something strange in her mind that seemed gleeful about being the first person in her age group to have that. She was not even close to as good as Ino at reading people but even she could tell the boy hid a profound loneliness behind his eyes.

'I'll be his first friend! Cha!'

Her plans were promptly crushed by Ino's next words.

"I know that, idiot! I was just making small talk... And what did I tell you about that 'Ino Yamanaka' nonsense?!"

There was a surprisingly long pause, and even though she couldn't actually see the two anymore she did realise that it was a pause of hesitance rather than remembrance.

"You said; We're friends now, call me Ino… Use my full name again and I'll punch you..."

"Wow, word for word, I figured you'd ad-lib or something… So, time to keep my _promise_!"

That final word was shouted and punctuated by a meaty thud and the collision of a large object falling to the floor. There was a very large part of her that was overcome with the desire to rip Ino to shreds for not sharing any information on the 'Mysterious Naruto' right now! Why the Gossip Queen of the Ninja Academy had refused to share some actually _interesting_ gossip, rather than the boring everyday crap, was beyond her. Those words though, that Ino considered herself Naruto's friend, only further compounded the mystery that was her team-mate. Neither party ever made any effort to bond in school and not even once had she seen the two together outside of it.

"I must part, Ino, as I am sure you must. I hope that we can work together as members of the Shinobi forces some day"

For a moment Sakura actually held her breath, she could practically feel the hope that suddenly sparked in Ino's eyes at those words. It saturated the air and rounded the corner where she stood eavesdropping. She heard the dull footsteps of her team-mate, deliberately heavy she noticed, a sign he was far too used to moving silently, fade before she managed to just about hear Ino's own parting words. That hope remained in her eyes, but they looked distinctly misted as the girl gazed at Naruto's back.

"Yeah… Yeah, I really hope so too Naruto… I don't want you to hurt anymore"

There was far too much longing in that sentence for her, but she was more concerned with the churning in her stomach that followed. A familiar churn, that held no place being held towards her rival and an almost complete stranger. But it seemed to answer the mystery of why Ino had been so adamant about where she sat yesterday. It was to be near Naruto, not Sasuke. She was disappointed about not being on Naruto's team, rather than not being on Sasuke's.

* * *

 **(Many years before)**

He was always alone, she'd noticed that pretty quickly. He'd wander through the streets only on the rarest of occasions, and there was always this invisible force around him that prevented even people of a crowded street from getting close. The whispers that followed his every step, silent and oddly graceful as they were, thundered as if shouted. She could tell by the tones that the words that fled the lips of the villagers weren't favourable, they were spiteful and loathing and a complete departure from the normally friendly village folk she had come to see most of the time.

She couldn't understand it, even her father would guide her away from him, guide her around that invisible wall with the rest of them. She'd reached out once, tried to feel for whatever force surrounded him. She encountered no resistance just empty air, and he'd stopped, eyes widened ever so slightly, and focused on her. She didn't lower her hand, but tried to force it closer, straining against her muscles for something to explain what had caused this _space_ around him to exist. Her father gently tugging her through crowd, pulling her further away but her eyes never left his, her arm never fell away. It wasn't until she was swallowed by the crowd again that she did either of those things, but she could see through their legs, she could see he hadn't stopped staring, hadn't started moving again. She'd asked her father, her curiosity never burning stronger than it was now. A curiosity rarely felt by a 5 year old.

"Daddy?" she'd asked "Who was that boy?"

Her answer had been a noncommittal shrug and a gently whispered "Someone you shouldn't hang around with Ino, dear".

It was the first time she hadn't listened him. He was just another kid like her, sure he looked scruffy and dirty, but that was what all boys were like. While she, and the rest of her girl friends, liked playing in the flowers and talking, Boys liked to play in the sand and dirt. There was overlap, of course, sometimes her friend Shikamaru would join her and the other girls, but he'd only lie down and watch the sky. Likewise there were a few girls that liked to play in the dirt too, her Daddy had told her that everyone was different but she'd still been unable to stop the generalisation of Boys get messy when they play and Girls don't.

She didn't see that boy again till the first day of the Academy

He'd been sat at the very back in a corner near the windows. He'd stared out, unaware of her arrival. She'd been so excited for the Academy that she had wanted to be the very first to arrive, and yet he beat even her. She'd called out a hello and his eyes had shifted to hers. They were calm... Calm didn't fit truly, they _were_ that but they were also devoid of anything remotely human... Just empty.

"Hi! I'm Ino, Ino Yamanaka!"

There was a long pause, one she forced herself to attribute to shyness so she wouldn't have to remember the sharp and terribly focused gaze that had been levelled at her. It was so awful and scary, chilling to her very bone and then it was gone a replaced with that calm, unruffled stare. He'd spoken softly.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it is a pleasure to meet you Ino Yamanaka"

He turned away again, but she peered at him for a while. She'd chosen to sit right next to him after all and no one else had turned up yet, who else could she even try to focus on?

"Are you a civilian? I've never heard of your surname before"

"I am not, Ino Yamanaka, my parents were both extremely talented Shinobi, however Old-man Hokage tells me they died the day of my birth, the Nine Tails assault of our village"

"Oh..."

Born on the day of the Nine Tailed Fox attack and losing both parents? That was the worst luck she could imagine. Many people had lost both parents to the Nine Tails, but most were old enough to care for themselves at that point. Naruto though, his clothes were too scuffed and ripped to be a boy from an orphanage, scruffy enough to rule out an adoptive family of Konoha too.

"Why'd you call Lord Third Old-man? Isn't that really disrespectful?"

His gaze once more found hers, head cocked ever so slightly in confusion.

"But he is an old man, is he not, Ino Yamanaka?"

"I uhh, I guess he is pretty old..."

She wasn't quite sure what else she could say. She'd not seen the boy since she was 5 and now, at the age of 10, she couldn't help but feel the empty space around him back then had simply changed direction. She was sat only several inches from him and yet that occupied space was still just as void, just as empty as it had always been. She didn't like it, not even a tiny bit! She kinda liked Naruto, he seemed kind and nice, but that emptiness made him seem unapproachable. It only worsened when she saw his muscles stiffen when the door opened. Their teacher, a slim woman with brown hair tied into a beautiful plait and a number of pouches tied to her waist. The Chuunin green Flak Jacket zipped over her black bodysuit. The glare she'd given Naruto the moment she'd seen him was an incredibly stark contrast to gentle smile the woman had given her..

"You must be Ino, your father talks a lot about you! Why don't you come sit down the front with me so we can get to know each other before the others arrive? Best to leave that Boy alone, right?"

The woman had chuckled good naturedly, but Ino had always been perceptive. Their instructor hated Naruto, just like everyone else seemed to... Still, against her better judgement she'd listened and moved to the front. After that day, Naruto came in only a few times during the year and sat in whatever was the last seat available. It was never near her, she never once had the chance to speak to him in school at all after that first day.

She _did_ manage to corner him outside of school though, walking through the forest behind the building on his way home. She'd noticed he was the only one that went that way, ever, so nobody had ever known about her encounters with him. She kinda liked having a monopoly on him. One day he'd even taken her to his house and invited her in. It was unnerving at first, after being questioned by a member of ANBU Black Ops concerning her connection to Naruto. The boy in question had been busying himself in the kitchen of his small two story home, preparing snacks and drinks for him and her. The moment he'd stepped out several of the Masked Elite Ninja had stepped from the shadows and had searched for weapons of any kind. She was mightily confused by that, but Naruto had answered her from the kitchen door half way through their inspection. His quiet voice seemed more relaxed here, she'd noticed.

"There have been attempts on my life since my birth, though infrequent now the Old Man still has my guardians search anyone not on _his_ trusted list"

There was a subtle emphasis, of which kind she couldn't tell, at the end but she chose to move on. A simple "oh" was her response as she waited for the Pat-Down to finish. It took many more visits, many more searches before Lord Third had deigned to visit and she was finally placed on that increasingly special list. Special to her anyway, very much so. While Naruto had requested that during the Academy she ignore him, an act that was harder for her than almost any other request, she was allowed to visit whenever she wanted. For three years she went to visit twice weekly, and twice weekly for three years she fell more and more in love. She fell in love with a boy, so warm to her it made her heart flutter to simply think of. His presence was like a fire, and considering how truly _distant_ he was, she could only imagine how much greater he would burn if she could ever get through those defenses of his.

She hated it sometimes, to fall in love with a guy who simply couldn't understand what happiness was, who tried his damndest to be alone for fear of _something_. He'd given it name once, that fear of his, but she couldn't understand it "The Ninth" was not a lot to go on. The whispers of the adults about him had vanished since that day when she was 5, all that remained was the look of disgust and rage. She'd never seen it, but she knew they still attacked him too. The bruises, the cuts and fractured bones she opened his door too still showed on occasion. He was a Ninja, a damn good one tied with Sasuke in terms of combat, maybe even surpassing, and yet civilians were able to batter him black and blue. "To keep my perspective" he had answered one day, "to remind me of why I exist".

That had hurt. The idea that he truly believed he was meant to be treated like this. To love someone so much, the sight of him so noticeably damaged on the inside it tore her heart to pieces. She'd tried every conceivable way to show him he didn't have to live like he was, but he just didn't understand. He _couldn't_ understand!

She'd never been more upset than the day he'd stopped her visiting him. Stopped her from even speaking with him. She'd walked into his house, shouting his name at the top of her lungs and smirking at the sound of a glass shattering. She'd thought she'd finally managed to surprise him. No, he was just angry, very angry, and in truth it had terrified her. The ANBU that had been a constant presence in the house were trying to calm him, but he just started screaming at them. Red Chakra had pooled around his feet... his foot. His arm was bent the wrong way at the elbow but he was still moving his fingers, hand clenching and unclenching. Deep gashes littered his body, blood streaming over his torn clothing. The Red Chakra was on all those wounds too but his foot had caught her attention the most. He was _stood_ as if nothing were wrong, that same Red Chakra supporting the leg as if it were his foot instead. The gasp she'd let out had alerted him to her presence. His screaming stopped and he turned his fierce blue eyes to hers, there was a softness to them, a dying emotion of some sort that he extinguished with a blink of his eyes. That was the moment she realised she'd been getting through to him, and he'd snuffed it out of his own accord. He gritted his teeth against the pain.

"Dog, take Ino Yamanaka home... Don't let her come here any more. She will require the 'talk' as well"

Dog had gently grabbed her shoulder and led her away in a daze, craning her neck over her to see if he even looked back. He never did. When her vision of him was lost, it was only that hand on her, surprisingly gentle for an emotion-deficient ANBU, that kept her legs from giving out underneath her. Tears had fled her eyes the entire way home, and no matter how hard she tried no amount of rubbing them managed to stem that tide.

"He... Naruto doesn't understand..." Dog had said quietly "He thinks this is for the best, he thinks this'll make your life better... Safer. It may hurt now, but he can only make this request until you are both Ninja..." there was meaning to those words that was lost on her in her distressed state of mind and she didn't care to bother until she calmed down. That this ANBU was even trying to comfort her was too much to bother with as well. She just wanted to go to her room to tend to the pieces of her heart, shattered as it was, alone.

"That being said" the change of the man's tone to such seriousness broke through her thoughts momentarily "whatever you saw tonight is to be told to nobody, the punishment is severe for breaching this law. You, Ino Yamanaka, are not to reveal anything of what happened in Naruto Uzumaki's home this night under penalty of imprisonment, or if used to cause intentional harm to a member of the Hidden Leaf village- death. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head dumbly in shock before the horror of exactly what she had seen flooded back.

"WAIT! Will he be alright? I mean his foot, he might not be able to be a Ninja anymore! And-and all that b-blood... Oh, oh god what happened to him!? Why isn't he at the hospital!? I-I, please! You have to let me go back, he needs help, I need to help! I need to go back!"

His bloodied visage would haunt her dreams for years to come, of that she was certain. Even above the pain, her love for him caused an overpowering worry that removed any form of hurt for the moment. In her mind, in those thousand tiny shards of her heart, even the very depth of her soul screamed out at her to run back and help him. It was an actual, near tangible, need to make sure he was being taken care of personally. There had been so much blood, too many injuries and he was far too pale to even be conscious let alone standing and exerting himself.

"I'm sorry, really, but I can't allow that. He has requested you stay away from his house and him and you must. He will be fine, what you saw aren't the worst he's ever had"

Dog had left swiftly after, a muttering about continuing to ignore Naruto inside the Academy, but now also outside as well, for both their sakes. She'd managed to get into her room before her parents could see her tears, and spent the rest of the weekend teetering on the edge of them every time they stopped. She tried to block thoughts of him, but he'd always poke his head into her own and then the floodgates would open anew. She managed to regain some semblance of herself in time to return to the Academy, and it was several months before Naruto even showed up again. By then, she'd shifted her interest to Sasuke, but her love never did diminish. They'd been 13 at the time, and now they were 16. Now they were sixteen and she'd finally gotten the chance to get back what she had, even if it would take a whole lot longer now. She _would_ be there to help him next time!

Still, while she had thought all this, still gazing as Naruto disappeared in a flash of blue and kicking up a light amount of dirt, she didn't notice the hand on her shoulders until it whirled her round to face it's owner.

* * *

He wasn't here! He was the main reason she hadn't taken her mother's advice and stayed home an extra hour but nooo, she wanted to get to know him and he doesn't even show up. She'd done the obligatory asking of Sasuke on a date, she'd pestered him for a few minutes about what he did last night and offered him the extra Breakfast she'd made (which he declined, the ungrateful bastard) and now she was sat in silence. Needless to say she was _bored_!

"You seem tense Sakura Haruno..."

She practically jumped out of her skin at his quiet voice only a foot from her ear. She turned around quickly to thump him, only to find Azure eyes inches from hers. She felt her breath stick in her throat at his proximity and his intense gaze. The sudden burning of her cheeks and the unconscious desire to moisten her lips didn't surprise her. Those eyes _were_ mesmerising.

'Do it!'

Came that annoying voice in the back of her head. It'd been a curse of hers she could never get rid of. This second personality that seemed intent on going against her every other thought.

'Fucking kiss me you Blond Bastard, Cha!'

"U-um, N-Naruto... W-why are you so c-close?"

Was about all she managed to stutter out instead. Struggling against the need to speak what the other one in her head had been spouting.

"You were tense and now your face is red... I was trying to figure out what was wrong. Are you unwell?"

She felt her stomach drop when he leaned back, sitting atop the heels of his feet. Somehow the distance between them now bothered her more than its lack before.

"O-ohh... I'm, i'm fine! Just a little, tired, yeah i'm just tired; nerves about the test y'know?"

He nodded in reply, still looking intensely at her face. She couldn't help but fidget and look anywhere but his eyes. After what seemed an eternity he sat fully against the tree beside her.

"I'm told my mother used to end her sentences like that when she was nervous... Saying "y'know" was like a verbal tick of hers. It was... Pleasant... hearing something like that even once. I have not thought of her in many years"

She stopped dead and looked at him again. His head tilted to view the clouds, a small melancholic smile gracing his lips.

"I'm sorry if it brought up bad memories"

"You need not be, i have no memory of my parents. They died as heroes the day of my birth. All I have are tales, they are all I need. Please do not be sorry, Sakura Haruno"

"O-okay, but, but... You have to call me Sakura!"

She had no idea why she'd shouted that last part, and it brought her no comfort to feel Sasuke's glare on her back for disturbing his peace. The unexpected stress of talking to Naruto, the surprise of him opening up about something so personal, so suddenly, had simply built up and spewed forth.

He'd managed to reduce her to a stuttering mess so easily and he didn't even seem to comprehend it at all.

"Very well... Sakura"

That smile was doing things to her that Sasuke's rarest never had and looking away was all she could do to ignore her "Inner-Sakura's" urging to tackle her blond teammate. Ino's words earlier were hauntingly echoing along side that persistent voice.

 _"He doesn't understand and I fear he never will Sakura. Happiness, kindness... Love... Our fighting over Sasuke is fun, but for Naruto? I would rip you to pieces for even the chance to stand an equal at his side. He's- He's... It's just... Naruto was my first love, did I ever tell you that? There was no silly crush, not with him, never with him Sakura... Do not be fooled by his smiles, very few have ever been real... I'm terrified that no more will ever be"_

The blonde girl had fought hard and failed at keeping tears at bay for those words. Ino, one of the strongest, most willful and confident girls she'd ever known, brought to tears because she couldn't bear to see the person she loved suffer. She'd shuddered and hiccuped while speaking the entire time. Sakura had found herself in awe of the love for Naruto her rival spoke of, and she found herself questioning why she'd even liked Sasuke in the first place if such an unassuming man could have such an effect on Ino.

She glanced once more at her teammate, that small smile still there, it was difficult to believe that such a thing could be fake. It seemed so natural. It was rather depressing to realise, he'd probably spent years learning to smile like that. Her heart clenched in empathy, to be so able to hide one's emotions meant he had likely spent every waking moment training that particular ability. The smile reached his eyes, those big blue orbs _seemed_ suitably happy and yet Ino claimed it was all false. Only looking truly intently could she spot his tell. His muscles never twitched as he held the look, not even the minutest of movements that would indicate a relaxed state. It was _too_ perfect.

'How well does she know him, to be able to see beyond such a convincing lie so easily? He's going to be my teammate... It's going to my responsibility to help him, Cha!'

* * *

 **For the record, I hate Naruto. Can't stand it, not even a little bit. That said, I started watching and have thus got myself the unenviable task of slogging through it all. (Somewhere along episode 25 of Shippuden and reluctant to got further).**

 **In watching it, however, it has occupied my mind and this story has taken shape; Much to my ever growing chagrin. It's stopped me from even contemplating ideas or the story I _should_ be working on and preventing my idling my from going further in the story I actually started to cope with writers block. I have a horrible feeling i'm going to be coming back to this sooner than i'd like as well. *I'm currently doing my best to glare my laptop to flames as I even _think_ about this story* **

**Sooooo, yeah, not a fan! I expect names have been spelt wrong, that i'll have completely missed the points and yadda yadda. Events (if I do unfortunately write more) will likely be incorrect compared to the show/manga (but who cares 'cause _fanfiction, right?)_ and many more mistakes will likely be made...**

 **Now, all of that said, I don't deny that it was pretty fun to take the more interesting points of Naruto and twist them to suit my preferences. (You know, making it so that the characters had more than a single dimension and all that). Taking the nuances of the franchise, a big hammer and a mighty swing to smash 'em to pieces so I could build anew- like Lego blocks or K'Nex, hell even Mechano- in a way I find much more interesting.**

 **Should you want to take this story as your own then go right ahead, take it, copy and paste whatever you want or simply take the name, do whatever! Bring down the hate upon, cherish it with love and devotion, do what you humans do to whatever it is you humans have...**

 **I have been drinking...**

 **Anywayyyyy, no offence Naruto fans, but the day I finish watching all the franchise will be the happiest of my life.**

 **I also may feel like being an arse about things today...**

 **With slightly less, but still wonderfully none-the-less, kind regards,**

 **Yourfellowwriter**


End file.
